Shadows of Revolution
by Dark Sorceress Hecate
Summary: You will never catch her now I have no heart Help me, this body is suffocating me She turned them on me I must stop himThe Revolution will begin I must not be helpless What do I do?


This is a wierd thing that I wrote a few years ago. I thought that I would post it. If no one likes it, oh well. This was really just an experiment.

****

**Utena-  
**_I must find my Prince.  
I will not be helpless.  
To find him, I must become a prince myself.  
He gave me a ring.  
He said that the ring would lead me to him one day.  
That day, my life changed forever.  
Ever since I won the Rose Bride, I could not back down.  
My honor was on the line.  
I must reach the Castle where Eternity dwells.  
I will find my prince there.  
_  
**Anthy-  
**_I am a doll.  
Like dolls, I have no heart.  
When the current Victor is defeated,  
I will become the possession of the new Victor.  
I follow my brother, just as I always have.  
He has told me what to do.  
I must lead the Victor to the Castle and betray her.  
Then my brother and I will live in the castle forever._

**Akio-  
**_Those fools have no idea what they are getting into.  
Mikage has done his work well.  
There is so much fighting that no one is able to see the true  
picture.  
Who will win the race, and reach the Castle?  
Whoever wins, the Rose Bride will betray them.  
Then I will open the Rose Doors,  
and the Revolution will begin.  
I will have Eternity for myself.  
_  
**Touga-  
**_What is he up to?  
He must have his own motives, his own agenda.  
He controlled all of us from the beginning.  
Nothing will stop the Revolution.  
He is even using his own sister in his scheme.  
The Victor and the Bride will both be destroyed.  
I must stop him.  
I won't let him kill the Victor.  
_  
**Saionji-  
**_I had won.  
For quite a while, I was the Victor.  
Then she came.  
I was incredulous,  
even scornful.  
I thought that she would be an easy challenge.  
She had no idea what she was getting herself into.  
She would not even have challenged me,  
if it hadn't been for that little idiot.  
She fought the duel for her friend's honor.  
Yet she won.  
I underestimated her,  
and she won.  
I lost everything because of that duel.  
I must defeat her now.  
That is my only hope.  
_  
**Juri-  
**_I am a warrior.  
I am still able to fight because I do not depend on miracles.  
There are no miracles.  
I lost the person I loved because I waited for a miracle.  
Now I must disprove the existence of the Castle.  
I must defeat the Victor and win the Bride.  
Then she and I will be happy forever.  
_  
**Miki-  
**_I must find the Shining Thing.  
I have to get the music back.  
If I can find the Shining Thing,  
my sister will be able to play the piano again.  
We would always play together.  
That day....  
I blame myself,  
I wasn't there for her.  
I ruined her talent.  
So I must find the Shining Thing,  
No matter what it takes.  
_  
**Nanami-  
**_Oniisama is mine.  
He is mine and only mine.  
We were always together.  
All we had was each other.  
I thought that nothing could come between us.  
But since we have come here,  
he has been so distant.  
She is the one who has made him so cold.  
I will defeat her.  
I will kill anyone who comes near my Oniisama.  
_  
**Kanae-  
**_It has become an endless eclipse.  
Was there ever a sun?  
I don't really remember.  
All that was once light is now dark.  
I am drowning in black rose petals.  
Only one thing remains clear--  
I must win the Bride from the Victor.  
Then he will smile on me,  
And I will be warm and happy again.  
_  
**Mikage-  
**_I must hurry.  
Mamiya does not have much time left.  
I must gain Eternity so that he will live.  
I started their fight under Akio's orders.  
There are enough of them that one is sure to win.  
All of the Duelists have a hole in their hearts.  
I played on their insecurities and bent their wills to my own.  
But that used up precious time, and we do not have time.  
Please Mamiya,  
hold on.  
Keep living,  
so that I can gain Eternity for you.  
_  
**Wakaba-  
**_I dreamed of you.  
I wrote to you and she challenged you.  
She won.  
You will never catch her now.  
I fell for you, lost everything for you.  
You turned from me.  
I must defeat her.  
If I can defeat her, your honor will be restored.  
Then I will be special in your eyes.  
_  
**Mitsuru-  
**_Help me.  
This body is suffocating me.  
I wish to be your prince, but you are too far ahead.  
I want to grow,  
to change.  
He said that I must defeat the Victor.  
If I can win, and defeat the Victor in a duel,  
you will notice me.  
I will become powerful.  
I will be your prince.  
_  
**Kozue-  
**_I must catch my twin.  
I must undo what I have done.  
Before that day,  
we were safe and happy.  
I will be his Shining Thing.  
I will play the music.  
All will be as before.  
We will be safe...  
He has moved on.  
He has forgotten me.  
I am no longer important to him.  
She has made him forget.  
She has taken him away from me.  
I must defeat her.  
I must defeat her and win my brother back.  
_  
**Keiko-  
**_She discovered my secret.  
She discovered that I loved her brother.  
It is not a crime to love someone,  
yet she believes that it is.  
She turned my friends on me.  
They were my best friends,  
my only friends.  
Yet she turned them on me.  
I didn't have anywhere to go.  
I went to the Memorial Hall.  
Now I know what to do.  
If I win the Rose Bride, her brother will be mine.  
_  
**Shiori-  
**_We always knew each other.  
We played together and fenced together.  
Yet I was jealous of you.  
I thought that you loved him,  
so I took him from you.  
But you don't love him.  
You never have.  
What was your secret?  
It drove me mad.  
And one day, there it was.  
I found it.  
You love me.  
I don't have to be jealous of you anymore.  
We are equals now,  
No, I have beaten you.  
What do I do? _

-----

So, like it? Hate it? Review, please!


End file.
